This invention relates generally to devices for tying down motor vehicles upon vehicle transports, such as railroad cars, trailers, and the like, and refers more particularly to an improved hook structure capable of being inserted through a suitable slot in an anchorage member forming a part of or attached to the chassis frame of a motor vehicle to be tied down.
Until recently, each tie down device has had a single chain connected by a hook to the anchorage member of the motor vehicle to hold the motor vehicle from movement in one direction, either forwardly or rearwardly. The hook will be pulled in only one direction by the single chain connected to it.
Now, however, tie down devices are being developed which have two chains per hook, one chain slanting forwardly and the other slanting rearwardly. Each such tie down device will hold the motor vehicle against both forward and rearward movement. In such tie down devices, the hook will be pulled one way and then the other as the tension shifts from chain to chain.
One of the principal objects of this invention is to provide a hook which will be secure in the slot in the anchorage member, no matter which of the two chains is in tension.